Horror
by When We Stand Together
Summary: All-human. Better summary inside. Bella's been raped. BPOV. Rated "M" just to be safe. Now COMPLETE! With a Epiloge!
1. Horror

**AN: ****this is a different story and All-human. It was supposed to be AU to twilight, another reason why Bella moves to live with Charlie but that would have been a very long story and I wasn't in for that so I changed it. Here Bella has been raped. ****I really need reviews if this is something you would like me to continue on or if it is rubbish and I should stop right now! PS: **To those who wanted me to recheck everything… _**Are you happy now!**_

_Horror _

I was lying in bed, curled up into a tight ball and clutching my right rib. I tried, for everything I had, not to let a sound escape my lips. I felt my ribs under my shirt as softly and gently as I could but even then I could feel immense pain. It was probably broken.

Either that or it was sprained. Having broken my ribs before I knew the feeling well. But to my utter hopes I prayed that this was just sprained. Please don't let me go to the hospital! Feeling the pain in both my ribs and memories made me shake with silent sobs. But no tears escaped. I desperately didn't want to awake my roommate and best friend, Alice. I hadn't told her anything. Not yet anyway. I came home pretty late last night and she wasn't awake then. To be honest, I had no idea of what to say and how to say it. How do you explain that you have just been raped?

I look at my alarm clock. 1.30 a.m. it read. I should get some sleep but the pain's excruciating and not just physically. I can't believe this is my life. I can't believe that this happened to _me_. You hear stories like this all the time but never think that it could ever happen to you. I think to myself and another sob penetrates, only to make the tiniest of noises. I knew that Alice wouldn't wake up from that noise. Not even a mouse would. My silent sobbing came to a stop around 2 and I slowly and painfully fall into slumber.


	2. Back to normal

**AN: So a lot of you wanted me to continue and here it is. Sorry it took a while but I've had writers block and had absolutely no idea what to write or even what I wanted to read. And again: to those of you who complain about my spelling and grammar…. Are you happy now!!!!! **

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up to a devastatingly annoying sound. It was the sound of my alarm clock. Signaling that it was time to wake up, get dressed, and get to work. Gah! Work! Might as well kill me now!

I lay in position of my knees drawn up to my chest. I didn't use to wake up like this. I was very stale and it immediately reminded me of that day, or rather night. I flinched at the memories and tried in vain to make them go away. It has been weeks. I had to get over it, and soon. There was no point in dwelling over it. I always had it easy forgetting and repressing bad memories. It was a gift I was grateful for.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water felt really good on my frozen muscles.

"Bella!" That was the voice of my very erratic best friend and roommate, Alice. She really has been a rock for me there past 4 weeks. I honestly don't know what to do if I didn't have her. Although she could be a pain inn the ass with all the shopping. I swear she has a problem!

"What?!" I yell over the forcing water.

"I just would like for you to know that tonight's the dinner at my parents' house and you said you'd be there!" I sighed. I suppose I did say that.

"Fine! What time?"

"8, we'll drive up there together. Got to go now, seeya!" I barely had time to say bye before I heard the front door slam shut. I sighed again and got out of the shower. Today was going to be a long Friday. A very long one at that.

I was walking to my office. I was working as a journalist at the local newspaper. I really did love my job, the part about writing articles. It was great and I got to write about what I wanted which is about all the problem there is around the globe. But t he part that I didn't enjoy was y boss. I know; it's always the boss but my boss was Satan. I swear! It was like he lived to torture me. I was lost in thoughts when I heard something behind me. It was laughter. I looked behind and saw 3 young men walking, talking and laughing amongst themselves. As I looked at them, one of them noticed me watching and winked. I looked straight ahead again and walked a little faster.

"Hey! Wait up pretty!" As I heard that I had had enough. I ran the rest of the way and breathed out when the doorman opened the door for me. I went to the bathroom right away, got in a stall and started crying. The memories that I had worked at suppressing, flooded back and all I saw was his face and heard his words.

"_If you scream I will kill you!" _

"_You won't get away, there's no point in trying." _

"_You're mine now sugar." _

I was desperately trying to make as little sound as I could. I don't know how long I had been sitting there. I knew I had to get up; the people at my office would be worried if I didn't show up soon or my boss would likely consider firing me. I had to pick myself up, literally, in so many ways and pull it together. This was not the time to have a breakdown. It would do no good dwelling over what's happened in the past. Every time I said that to myself it sounded even more like crap than the last time. The one who said it first should be crucified.

I made it to the elevators and slowly to my office. Once there, I sat down at my desk and immediately started working. I had an article about world-wide starvation that was due Monday and I was barely halfway through. I sighed in frustration and annoyance. Today would be brutal.

**AN: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I really had no idea what to write anymore today and wanted to update as fast as I could. If you still want me to continue say so, otherwise I will put it away for good. **


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3 **

Bella POV

Because of my encounter in the morning, my walk home turned into me getting a cab and being driven homes for 5 blocks. The driver probably thought there was something wrong with me since I kept inhaling and exhaling with much force and kept my head in my hands the entire way home. But strangely enough, I couldn't seem to care which was out of character of me. But then again, most things I did nowadays were out of character. As I mused over my behaviour I noticed the cab pulling over, I was home. It didn't give me a full sense of relief like most people's homes would.

I paid the cabdriver and got out. Autumn was tough this year. We were barely out of September and already we had to cove ourselves up with heavy coats, scarf's and gloves. I made my way to the elevator but redirected myself to the stairs. Elevators had a tendency to give me claustrophobic feelings and today were a really bad day for that. When I finally reached our door on the top of the building, (who's genius idea was that?!) I was panting for dear life and clung to my ribs and unlocked the door.

"Are you okay?" I head Alice asks, as I made my way through the living room towards my own. I nod, finding it very difficult to speak when my heart is still hammering in my chest. I really should work on my conditioning.

As I had closed my door I remembered promising Alice that I'd come with here. It was her parents' anniversary and even though I wasn't, I really felt like a part of the family. I'd just have to suck it up. After putting on some skinny jeans and a dark blue top we're out the door.

The drive to Long island was longer than I thought. I suppose I shouldn't complain. We did live in New York, of all places. We were obviously the last once to get there. There driveway had all of the other children's cars. As I stepped out I stopped to admire the house again. It really was beautiful. It was three storage house. Actually, I don't know it you could call it a house. It was more of a mansion. This house on the other hand gave me a better sense of relief when inside it. It looked and felt so strong that not even a tornado could blow it away.

The entire mansion was white with dark green windows and shutters. There was a grand and majestic green lawn in front of the house and it was cut perfectly. It was beautiful. I had seen it many times but it never lost its magic of glowing, even if nobody was at home. I sighed at the sight and began to walk to the main door behind Alice. Even the sound of the doorbell was perfect. I couldn't deny that I was jealous. I knew I should have been a doctor. Like I got the patience for that!

The door opened and we were greeted by Esme, Alice mother, that is. She was the kindest person I'd ever met. She was so maternal I though of her as my own mother she certainly threaded me like her daughter.

"Alice!" She all but shouts out in joy and runs out to hug her youngest child. I stand back and observe them. As they have hugged, Esme looks at me with a warm and friendly smile and comes towards me.

"And Bella dear. It's so nice of you to come." She gives me a hug which I return.

"Thanks for having me." I replied.

"Well of course dear. You're practically family." I smiled at that and we began to move inside. The warm air in the house felt particularly good after the cold outside. The house was even more beautiful inside. At the left side of the door was a huge white staircase with a beige and brown carpet. At the top of the stairs was a large window with a view over the back lawn. Behind the stairs was a way to the kitchen which was probably the nicest and cleanest kitchen I had ever seen, completely spotless. I don't know how they manage. Next to the kitchen door was the living room which was, like every other room in this house, perfect.

As I was, yet again, looking over the house for any imperfections (there were none) I heard a booming voice and it could only be one person, Emmett.

"Alice!" Alice runs over to her brother and gives him a big bear hug. Of course that was the only kind of hug you could get from Emmett. He really was huge and tall, for that matter. I smiled at them and he looked at me. "Bella." He says seriously but I can see that he's fighting a smile. I chuckle and say in a mock serious voice.

"Emmett." He comes over and gives me a hug also. "Emmet… need… breath." I said it with amusement but I really was running out of breath. I bet he could suffocate me if he's wanted to, like a python. The thought was humorous. He laughs and lets me go and I breathe fast for a dramatic affect, which he laughs at, of course. We made our way to the living room and as soon as we step in my eyes meet another pair. A pair of the most striking emerald eyes that I had come to know and love. Edward. He was Alice's older brother; by a year. I don't know why I always add that. I had forgotten how gorgeous he was. Absolutely breathtaking. I move my eyes away and greet the rest of the family. Everyone was there. I saw that Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, had already beat us here and I smile as I see them huge close. They're really were disgustingly cute, and I mean that in the nicest way. Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, of 2 months were sitting in the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme; the main characters for tonight and of course; Edward. I always saved the best for last. I blushed slightly at that and changed my hair to cover it up. I sat down on the couch and made eyes with Edward again. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Suddenly, tonight didn't look as bad as it had before.

**AN: ****I'm sorry it took such time but with school starting and writers block it hasn't been easy. But **_**finally**_** it is here. I also have to thank bellababy16 for the great tips! Hopefully, it won't take much time to get the next chapter up. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV and the one after that i think will be a flashback. **


	4. Something's wrong

**AN: so the writers block hasn't quite left yet but I'm working on it. Thankfully, my friend has helped also. **

Chapter 4

EPOV

I was currently standing in my closet and examining what I should wear. Something simple but clean should do. I didn't feel like being overdressed for a simple family dinner.  
The drive to my parent's house would take some time so I got prepared for the dinner quickly, wearing a simple blue buttoned down shirt with black jeans.  
I was a little nervous about tonight since I knew that Alice best friends Bella was going to be there. I had known her for the time Alice had been friends with her. I don't exactly know why I was being nervous, I mean... I don't know what I mean. I'm overworking my brain.

By now I was sitting in my parents' living room talking amongst the rest for the family. And that's when se walked in. Bella. As soon as she walked into the room, my eyes caught hers but she quickly looked away. I found my hands slightly shaking. I didn't believe the affect I was having after just seeing her. She was pretty, even beautiful, of course and we had always been on good sides.

I smile at her as she sits down and she smiles back, but there's something wrong with her smile. It's fain and not like she used to. I hadn't seen her in 3 months or so. Had something happened? I know I shouldn't really care but I couldn't help myself. She was so fragile looking that anybody couldn't help but to be concerned about her. Her smile used to light up the whole room as she entered. But now that I think about it and look at her, I see a difference. Her hair is the same but it seems dull, lifeless, somehow. She doesn't talk as much and she shies away from people and when she lets her smile go she looks down right broken. Now I really was worried. Had something happened and in that case, what? I let my worries drop for the moment, it was time for dinner.

Dinner went by slowly and loudly. But I noticed that Bella wasn't talking, only if she was asked a question. She didn't usually behave like this. At least not with this family. She usually shattered on and on with everyone. No one else seemed to notice my revelation. She just sat next to me in her silence and watched everyone else but wasn't really looking at them. I really wish I could have known what she was thinking. That knowledge is something that I would have, possibly, traded my soul for. To know every little detail in that mind of hers, it's very tempting to force it all out of her.

But I didn't know what she was thinking and it was slowly driving me insane. She must have been sensing me watching her for she turned her head towards me and shot up her eyebrows.

"What?" She didn't sound annoyed, more like curious and she was smiling slightly. I blinked, shaking my head and decided to not beat around the bush.

"Are you okay?" My question must have startled her because she blinked herself and then her face was something I couldn't read. She kept looking at me but I could see that she was thinking hard. God it was frustrating!

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine." She avoided looking me in the eyes and her lying had never been worse and that's saying something.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… different and very quiet."

"I'm fine Edward." She smiled but it was a weak one. Not the one she usually smiled with, the warm one, the one that could warm up an entire room.

After dinner, Alice and I got stuck with washing the dishes and as I were on cleaning, Alice was on drying, I get right to the point. "Alice," I ask. "Is there something wrong with Bella?" I watch her as she tense. She takes a moment to answer.

"No. She's fine. Why do you ask?" I could tell she was hiding something from me, even though her voice had been convincing.

"She just seems different, that's all." I say and continue with the dishes.

"Well ask _her_ about it." The tone of her voice ended that conversation and I sighed. My sister got quite scary when she was frustrated or mad and apparently; this conversation was not one she was comfortable with. But I wanted to know.

"I did." I said carefully and Alice looked at me with heir eyebrows shot up. "And she said that she was fine. But it's obvious she's not. I mean, she didn't talk the same like she use to, or even talked for that matter."

"Edward." Alice said carefully. "Don't pressure her too much. If she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't want to talk. Just except that." I was bit dumbstruck by what Alice had said and she was done with the dishes and left the room before I had a chance to say anything else. What did she mean? Is there something wrong with Bella? She just said 'don't pressure her'. Something must be wrong. But why do I care? Because I'm not some cold, heart less asshole. But it felt like more. I can't- I mean… I though of her as a friend always but it felt different now. It must be because she's my sister's best friend. I can't like her, like her. Or could I? she was beautiful and when I briefly though of her that way, my heart swelled a bit and I almost dropped the plate I was drying.

I have a crush on my sister's best friend. That is so not good.

**AN: sorry for the short chapters but sometimes thing****s just goes that way. The next one will be a flashback. (Thanks to Kami again for the help :p ). BTW PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE review these chapters…I need some feedback to continue, you know ;) **


	5. Flashback

Flashback

_The day was ordinary._

_I woke up and went to work like I always do. There was nothing that would indicate that this would be the day that my life changed forever. The one day in my life that I felt small. And not just you typical small when someone, say your boss, yells at you for not being finished with an assignment but the type of small where you don't feel like you deserve to be here on the planet. I truly loathed myself after. Why? I don't know. It could be that I thought I had let it happen or that I still think there was something I could have done to prevent it from happening, to myself and other. There had surely been other before me; there was no doubt about that._

_Work was, as always, a pain in the ass. The day was long and tedious and I had loads of more reasons to think that my boss was terrorizing me on purpose. It took all of my self control, not to either jump on him and beat him senseless with the nearest hard and heavy object I could find or yell at him to go and screw himself and then leave in a way as to give my speech some dramatic effect. But instead I took it all with grace (I was chocked to) and sighed as he exited my office. I got a huge migraine and decided to go 15 minutes before I actually finished._

_The air outside was refreshing even though it was heavy with the humidity. As I was walking through the park, like I had thousands of times, it happened. My legs folded and I fell forward. I looked around and saw a man. Ha was standing close, too close and was obviously the reason for me falling. The park was quiet and empty. No sound of people, trees rustling or the sound of leaves being trashed by the wind. I couldn't even feel the wind on my face. I was about to either ask him what he was doing or yelp when I felt his big and rough hand on my mouth._

_The next thing I knew I was being pushed and dragged into a bush and he pushed me down on my back. I kicked my legs around, still not grasping what was really going on. It felt like it all went in slow motion. I was pinned down to the ground within 10 seconds and the men had a knife to my throat the next._

_"If you scream I will kill you!" He screeched at me and I stared at him with wide eyes. I think that's the moment when I realised what was happening and what was going to happen. And that's when I started thrashing even more than before, all in hope to get away. I didn't make a sound but my legs and arm were trying, desperately, to get away from his grasps._

_"You won't get away, there's no point in trying to. You're mine now sugar." His?! No?! This cannot be happening! I though. I suddenly felt cold and my skirt had been ripped. My shirt was also ripped next and his hands were all over me. He took a piece of torn fabric and brought it around my mouth, gagging me._

_"Just so you don't scream. Wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us." He chuckled and I felt nauseated and disgusted. I couldn't get away, he was much too strong. I tried to scream but then I felt his hand on my legs, spreading them and I knew it was too late to do anything. I felt a splitting pain in my abdominal and knew I was too late. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I squeeze them tightly and felt like a rock; cold and unmoving. I stayed in the same position and prayed he would be done soon. I could feel cries wanting to come out but didn't. Nor did the sobs that were welling up come. I didn't make a sound and, after what felt like hours, him stop his movements and he was panting and clinging to my arms, too tightly. I let my eyes stayed closed and I heard and felt him change himself and he got off me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him. He wasn't looking at me at first but then he caught me glancing and smiled at me. I got disgusted again._

_"Well... that was a complete waist of my time. Seya later toots." He didn't look at me again, instead he walked away. I laid there on the cold ground for what seemed like forever. I didn't quite grasp it still what had happened. I mean, I knew what had happened but I couldn't grasp it. After a while I sat up and heard footsteps close by. My heart was pounding in my chest and I heard a person walk by and I blew out a breath of air in relief when I saw that it wasn't him. It was getting colder and the wind was picking up. I picked myself up and tried to get my skirt and blouse on again. I had little luck but it would hold until I got to the apartment._

_This was the day that changed my life, in so many ways. After this I tried to get my life back in order but something was always wrong. Alice is the only one who knows and helped me. I cut myself off from people and I always felt like it was my fault; if I had just called someone to walk me home or taken a different road, this might not have happened._

**AN: so... just wanna tell you now if you should want to know: Bella does not get pregnant. Now i need your help; i don't really have any idea what i should write... wanna give me some ideas? Plz review my pretties!!! =P **


	6. Explanation

Explanations

Another day at work.  
I thought all morning about not going. Not feeling well and work didn't quite match. But my boss would be beyond annoyed if I didn't show up and I had promised to hand in an article today. There was not much left of it, so I thought I could leave after handing it in.

2 hours of work turned into 3 hours which turned into 4 hours. I thought I was loosing my mind but _finally_, and I mean _finally_, my work was done and I excused myself the rest of the day. My walk home got my stomach grumbling and I remembered that I hadn't eaten all day and I was on the same street as my favorite diner, I might as well get some pie and juice whilst I'm at it. I got my usual; raspberry pie with orange juice.

On my way out I bumped into someone and spilled my juice on my shoes and half my pants and dropped my pie. Oh the luckiness of me, I thought. I, who thought my "bumper" was gone, quickly went down to retrieve my pie when I saw a pale arm with long fingers was already in my place. I quickly straightened up, thinking to see another person scream at me to get out of my way but I was surprised, it was Edward. He was smiling his oh-so-gorgeous-smile at me and it lifted my, used to be, horrible day from hell to cloud nine.

"Hi…Bella…Sorry about that, I tried to get out of the way," he stumbled through his words and finished off with, "you in a rush?" He stared at me with a slight look of amuse. I must look so stupid. Dropping everything I hold because someone bumps into me, and in hindsight, it wasn't that hard he bumped me. I blushed, of course, and murmured my own words, all the while not really looking him in the eyes. He was way to handsome and I was a mess, in so many ways.

"Hey, Edward…ehm… no not in a rush I just want to get home, today." I met his eyes and he had an unreadable expression plastered on his too perfect face.

"You're not at work today?" It was probably a normal question for small talk but the way he said it, he sounded really curious and concerned.

"No, I left early". I finished quickly and we stared at each other for some time. I watched him. He was wearing tightly fitted dark jeans with a buttoned down shirt with the three first buttons undone. And over it was a black coat that I became slightly jealous of. As weird as it sounds, I wanted to be the one wrapped around him, inhaling his, most likely, amazing and alluring scent. I opened my mouth to speak but so did he. We laughed and smiled at each other.

"You first." He prompted.

"No… I mean," I was beginning to feel like an idiot, rambling the way that I did,"I was just saying I really should get home. I have a headache and being outside doesn't seem to be helping." He looked more concerned now.

"You don't feel well?" I was about to answer but my phone vibrated in my pocket. It startled me and I jumped slightly. He looked at me in confusion until I pulled out the phone. It was from Alice.

"Alice." I answered.

"Hi. I'm just going to tell you that I'm spending the nigh at Jasper's. I know you hate being alone but I really don't want to leave." She said the last sentence with a giggle and I heard Jasper in the background, making some noise. Before I had time to say anything else, the line was broken. I groaned in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… um… it's Alice. She just said she's not going to be home tonight. It's nothing." I didn't tell him she was with Jasper. Even though he knew, it was still weird telling her brother that she was most likely screwing one of his best friends.

"Oh." Both of us started down at the pavement until I realized that he had something to say also.

"Wait." I said and he looked up at me a bit confused. "What was it you wanted to say?" he seemed confused and then stuttered a bit.

"Um… it's nothing. I was just… going to ask if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something but you have to go, it's fine." I was taken aback. He wanted to have coffee with me?

"Well…" I started "You could come back to my place and have some coffee. I mean," I was starting to sound like a fool and I blushed slightly. He was waiting for me to continue. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. He seemed to sense my nervousness and came to the rescue.

"I'd like that." He said, ever the gentleman. We started walking and sooner, much too soon in my opinion, we were at my apartment. It was nice walking with him. I always felt so safe, being near him. I got the coffee ready and when I got back, he was sitting in the living room sofa. He smiled at me as he reached for the cup. I tried to smile back but it was slightly uncomfortable with my stomach clenching the way that it did.

We sat in silence but it wasn't awkward. We both liked it better when being left alone. But he brought up the one subject I was most trying to avoid.

"How are you?" he asked and his voice was heavily laid with worry.

"I'm fine Edward, don't worry about me". My voice was annoyed but I didn't care anymore. All there questions about me being fine was starting to get on my nerves. I got it from Alice every day; I didn't need it from Edward too. Even if he was the gorgeous Greek god that he was, and I couldn't really grip that he was worried about me. Why would he? Just because I'm Alice's best friend? He stared at me and I, who couldn't help it, slightly glared at him.

"What?" I asked. He was still looking at me weirdly. "I said I was fine." I was getting mildly frustrated. Must he ask me this over and over again?

"Look Bella." The way he said my name made my insides turn into mush. "I can't help you if you don't let me." I was getting pissed of. Why couldn't he juts let it go?!

"Have you aver though that maybe I don't want your help!" I yelled. "That maybe I'm fine and you're starting to get paranoid?!"

"Bella, anyone can see that you're not _fine!"_ he was yelling himself now. "And if you keep this up, ignoring the problem, it's going to eat you alive!" How dare he?! He has no right to say things like that to me! Eat me alive! That's completely ridiculous. I was coping, I was fine.

"Then why don't you just leave! If it's that difficult for you to be here!"

"Oh I'm planning on it!" He screamed back at me and made a move towards the door. I followed and as he had opened the door, I, almost immediately, shut it close. I sighed and leaned my back against the door. I leaned over slightly and put my head in my hands. Suddenly, the thought of him leaving like this or leaving at all, felt unbearable. I straightened up and opened the door. As I was about to run after him, there he was. Standing right in front of me, looking down. I stared up at him and we stood like that for what seemed like an eternity but were really only seconds. I opened my mouth to speak but he never gave me the opportunity. Two strong hands were pulling my head and the next second my lips were crushed to his.

Our lips met, I closed my eyes and, unknowingly, pulled him back into the apartment. He pinned me to the wall and I could feel every line of him against me. His hands were on each side of my head and I couldn't have moved, even if I wanted to. My hands found his hair and I gently pulled him against me. His hands then went from my head to my waist, pulling me even closer to him, like that would have been possible.

His kisses were strong and felt oh so good. But I could also feel a sting of panic coming and I gently broke the kiss. I looked at him and he stared at me with hungry eyes but he seemed to pull himself together. The feeling, still, did not go away. Edward seemed to notice my panic and quickly said he sorry. I began shaking my head and he silenced.

"No, no," I mumbled and he stood frozen, still in front of me, close in front of me. I felt like had too explain a lot of things but the though of him knowing my secret was heartbreaking. What if he never spoke to me again or hated me? I couldn't bare him hating me. I looked at him in the eyes and that was my decision. I had to tell him. He knew something was wrong and he deserved to know. I couldn't take _this_ any further until he knew. And I wanted more, so much more. I felt a little panicked and my legs started to shake, I quickly dragged my body a long the wall till I sat on the floor. Edward looked worried but waited patiently for me to talk.

"I have to tell you something." I barely whispered it but he heard. The hallway was like a graveyard, no sound of either our voices or movements. He was sitting down in front of me on his knees.

"You can tell me anything." He murmured and placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I took a breath and blew out, my lungs strained with the effort and I had a slight bulge in my throat.

"About a month ago," he sat in silence in front of me, looking at me and I took a deep breath and released it, with the words I thought I'd never say again; "I – I… got raped."

**AN: Cliffhanger I know….. I felt like being mean today xD. Little longer than usual which is nice =P and also: CREDIT TO MY DEAR FRIEND: KAMI! She has helped a lot with this entire story and such. ****Arigato!!!!! =D **


	7. Revelations

**AN: Sorry ****it took such time but I had my fair share of work this week in school. But here it is. Hopefully it's okay, at least. **

Revelations

B POV

"_I have to tell you something." I barely whispered it but he heard. The hallway was like a graveyard, no sound of either our voices or movements. He was sitting down in front of me on his knees. _

"_You can tell me anything." He murmured and placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I took a breath and blew out, my lungs strained with the effort and I had a slight bulge in my throat. _

"_About a month ago," he sat in silence in front of me, looking at me and I took a deep breath and released it, with the words I thought I'd never say again; "I – I… got raped." _

___________________________________________________________________________

It was like an out-of-body-experience. My hands were trembling, my lips were trembling, in fact, my entire being was trembling. I hadn't been that scared and vulnerable in my whole life. I had said it. The secret I preyed to God nobody else would find out. And I told it to the one person I, especially, didn't want to know. I was sitting on the floor, staring at my knees whilst Edward was against the wall opposite me. I sank my head to my knees and rested it there. The hallway was dead silence. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat, which was going 100 bpm, and my breathing, it was so silent I didn't think Edward would hear it. I could feel tears wanting to come forth but I willed them back. We sat there, insilence, for an immeasurable amount of time. I could feel my palms getting sweaty but I didn't move to wipe them off.

"Dammit!" My head smacked up at the angry voice and Edward's fist went to the wall, punching it. I stared at him and he was gripping his head with both hands, with his elbows on his knees. He punched the wall again and I jumped slightly. He stood up and faced the wall, punching it again and this time I made a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a gasp. i wasn't afraid of him. The though was absurde, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but his actions sometimes frightened me. Edward must not have heard me for he kept on mumbling to himself. I managed to distinguish a few curses but that was about it.

"I'm sorry." I said. Even though I only whispered it, Edward heard and turned around, looking at me with a confused expression and I explained. "I – I'm sorry. I know it was my fault and… I just…. I don't know what to say." He was frozen, dumbstruck, I figured. "I'm sorry." I said again and this time he sank to his knees in front of me, all with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you keep saying that? It wasn't your fault. Never think that. Never." He spoke with such affirmation that I almost took his word.

"But it was my fault." I saw him opening his mouth and I closed with my hand. "I took the longer way just to go through the park. And going through it at nigh of all times of the day. And then I wasn't strong enough to push him away." I felt Edward flinch at the last comment and I removed my hand. He leaned his head on my knees and brought his arms around my legs. My hand went automatically to his hair and began to stroke it lightly. He seemed to relax from that and lifted his head to look at me. He put his hand under my yaw and looked me straug in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't want you to _ever_ say that again. Ever. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? That was a horrible thing happening and it, definitely, wasn't your fault. It was his and his alone." He spoke with such fierceness and determination, like he was wiling the words to come true.

"But-"I started to say but he interrupted me, bringing his finger to my lips. The contact brought a shiver through my spine. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me. I stared back and our eyes seemed to be locked in a hypnotic trance.

"If," he starts to say. He seems to be choosing his words carefully. "If you don't believe me…" He stopped speaking there, trailing of the sentence. It was like a question. I didn't know what to say.

"Look Edward, I know that this must be difficult for you to take in and I understand," a lie "if you don't want to see me or even talk to me again. I won't hold it against you." My voice was shaking and it didn't help that it broke on two separate words. I must seem s pathetic now. Even I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I didn't want him to ever leave; yet, I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay with me. He should have a choice. Even if I didn't get one. I knew that the first time I saw him I felt a connection. No one could deny that he was attractive, even gorgeous. But now… I am most definitely sure that I'm in love with him. Did he feel the same way? I thought not but the way that he had kissed me… so much passion, the memory nearly knocked me over, if I hadn't been sitting down already.

"It's not… I mean – I – I'm lost for words. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to se you anymore?" His question came somewhat off guard and I didn't quite understand.

"You don't feel obligated to…" I trailed off, hoping he would get the message, he did. He smiled the most angelic smile, it was the smile of an angel and my heart swelled at the sight and I almost sighed. He chuckled and looked down for a second, then up at me again.

"Obligated to stay?" I could do nothing more than to nod pathetically. "Isabella." He said quietly and I heard a smile in his voice even though it was plastered on his face. He seemed to be on the verge of laughing. At what, me? "I don't feel obligated. Have you even though I want to stay with you. To be with you? That kiss… I have wanted to do that for so long." He said the words and I could tell he was serious but I didn't believe it. That he'd want to be with me, even after knowing. "Are you okay?" His question had double meaning and I knew what he was asking.

"Yes." My voice croaked a bit and I cleared it before speaking again. "I'm just fine."

"Good," was all he said.

"But I'm still a mess." I said. "I'm a huge mess and I don't know how I'll put myself together again."

"Then I'll help you. You don't have to go through this alone, you know. I'll always be there for you. I'm not going anywhere." At that I smiled. It was weak but it was a smile. It was probably the most genuine smile in weeks, if not months. He smiled back and brought his right hand forward and I took it without thinking. He brought me up to my feet and then to the living room. We sat down and he put his arms around me. I felt safe. For the first time since that night, I felt completely safe, there, in Edward's arms, content. I curled up against him and brought my knees to my chest. It wasn't long until exhaustion took over and I fell into a dreamless and soundless sleep.

E POV

Having Bella in my arms, finally, felt even better than I had though. But so did kissing her. That must have been the best kiss in my entire life. But at the though of the kiss, the memories of what she said after came flowing back. Raped. She had been raped. I thought I would break the wall. That someone could have done that so someone so beautiful, so pure… I wanted to rip his heart out. I would... if I ever saw him. That's why she had been so out of character at the dinner. I should have let it go. But to think that she thought I would leave. Did she really think that? I could never leave, not now. And she thought I felt obligated? I did but not for the reasons she suspected. Since the first time I had seen her she had been the centre of my attention. I love her. Not just in a brother/sister thing. I was in love with her. I knew she wasn't anywhere near okay but that didn't stop me from hoping. That, someday, she would be and we could finally be together.

"Edward." It was the softest of whispers and I knew she couldn't have been awake. She spoke in her sleep? I suddenly felt both thrilled and unease. I was thrilled to know her secret though, the ones that were inedited and the ones she never wanted to give. And unease because I was listening in on her private thoughts. But when she said my name again I couldn't resist. I gathered her up in my arms and carried her to her room and laid her down. Changing her clothes was out of the question, it would be to weird and she would most likely think of me as a creep. I stuffed her under the covers and was about to leave when I felt her tug on my sleeve.

"Don't leave me." She said in her sleep, the voice was desperate and how could i leave? I couldn't deny her anything and took off my shoes before laying down on the bed. She rolled over and brought my hand over her waist. I laid my cheek against hers and breathed in, only to get knocked over by her scent. She had the most floral scent ever. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was but I had smelled it before, that was for sure. She sighed and I saw her mouth twitch, bringing a small smile to her lips. I brough her closer to me and could feel her whole body against mine.

"Goodnight," I whispered softly and not long after, I was asleep myself.

**AN: I think the next xhapter will be the last. to tie up the whole thing. Would love reviews****….. plz! =D =D (BTW: credit to Kami!!!!) **


	8. A new beginning

**AN: So ****I got some pleading about writing some more. I can't really say not to that but it will take some time with the chapters but I'll hurry up! But I'm pretty sure what I'll write. Please let me know what you think!!!!!**

_A new beginning _

It was the first nigh that I dreamt of nothing and everything. No nightmares entered my dreams. No reliving what had happened which I had so many other nights. I couldn't remember exactly what my dream had been about but I knew that it had been a good one. Of that I was absolutely certain.

I woke up, having a light beam at me. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was the sun shining through my window. The sigh was beautiful and it lit up my entire room. That's when I noticed another form behind me. For a moment I became scared and moved away fast. The being moved and awoke. I turned and saw Edward. He looked at me and was immediately on guard.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry." He looked at me and I didn't quite know what to say.

"It's fine. I was just startled I guess. I sat down on the bed and pulled my fingers through my hair. Edward settled down near to me and he brought his hand to my hair, pushing it behind my ear. I looked at him and he watched me.

"Do you want me to leave?" he said, out of the blue. I blinked, dazed but the power of his eyes and almost forgot the question.

"No." I said, my voice was hoarse from sleep and I tried to clear it before speaking again. "I don't want you to leave." He seemed happy with the answer and put his hand - hesitantly, like I would flinch away – and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand, silently telling him that this was okay. His thumb started circling my cheek and I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I opened my eyes and he was still watching me carefully.

"What?" I whispered carefully.

"I keep waiting for you to pull away…" His sentence trailed off and I sat up straightened, pulling my cheek out of his hand, which fell onto the mattress.

"I don't want to pull away from you." I said and immediately blushed. He surely must have heard the desperation in my voice. "You make me feel safe," I continued. "Safer that I've felt in a really long time and for the first time since… I didn't have my dreams interrupted and destroyed because of nightmares." He watched me. It looked as if he was deciding something. Did he not think I was serious?

"It's just… you've been through a lot – more than I would ever want you to go through – and I don't want you to feel pressured or afraid of me." I could see his sincerest.

"I don't feel pressured and I could never be afraid of you. I feel content and happy. I haven't been this kind of happy in years." My face flushed and I looked away. I felt a hand on my yaw and I followed it, back to Edward's waiting eyes. Our eyes locked again and I felt like I could read his soul through his eyes. What I could distinguish; they were filled with concern but also joy. I brought my hand to his, who still held my yaw, and he closed his eyes. I took his hand down and, hesitantly, moved closer to him. His eyes opened and he watched me move closer. I was right next to him now, practically sitting in his lap, still looking him in the eyes, he didn't move a muscle. I sat on my knees and was the same height as him. He stared at me and I stopped there.

"Bella," he breathed. "What are you doing?" I brought my left hand to his face and stroke his hair back over his head.

"I just want to try something." I said and then, very slowly, brought my lips to his. The kiss was slow and it was just us, pressing our lips together. A few seconds later I broke apart from him and slowly opened my eyes. His were still closed. My hand was still in his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"And?" He asked playfully. At first I didn't know what he was getting at but I remembered my statement and smiled.

"And it was fine. Actually… better than fine, it was great." I was leaning in and our foreheads touched. I brought my left hand to his cheek and heard him sigh. I then brought it to the back of his neck and my head went to the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a very gentle but still powerful embracement.

I don't know how long we sat there. It could have been hours, or minutes. All I know is that the minute my stomach growled, it was way too soon to break apart. I felt and heard Edward chuckle and he leaned back, brushing away the hair that was in my face.

"Hungry?"

"Apparently." I sighed. He chuckled again and took my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to make anything. I'm perfectly able to do that on my own." I was trying to get my voice to sound annoyed but I didn't deliver for he smiled and shoot his head.

"You know. Most people would love to have other people cook for them. Being watered on and such." His voice was teasing and I glared the best that I could.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, I'm not normal." I teasingly snapped back.

"Oh yes, I know that." I playfully hit him on the arm and strode past him to the refrigerator.

We spent the morning doing absolutely nothing. I, for once, called in "sick" and we stayed at the apartment, talking. But we never talked about the one subject he, I supposed, wanted to talk about and for that I was relieved but I knew that the sooner to talk about it the better.

"You know." I said to Edward. "You can ask me about it. I mean… it's not exactly my favorite subject but, if you want…" I trailed of, my voice getting smaller and smaller. He watched me and pursed his lips.

"Like I said. I don't want to pressure you. You don't-"I interrupted him and told him what happened.

"It was a little more than a month ago, while I was walking home, through the park." He sat and listened intently. "I didn't see him coming, he- I think- kicked right by my knees and I fell down and dragged me into the bushes and-"Edward interrupted me with his hand over my mouth. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt his hand, wiping my cheek dry. He pulled me close and hugged me. I returned the hug and buried my face in his chest, sobbing quietly.

We stood like that until we heard the front door opening and closing. We slowly broke apart and I wiped my tears away before Alice could see them.

"Bella! I have to tell-"Alice stopped short when she saw me and Edward standing close in the kitchen and my eyes being puffy. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question. I found myself a loss for words and Edward came to my rescue.

"Bella told me what happened." Those words were enough and Alice gave me a chocked expression. He didn't let her know everything before and after I had told him. There was no need for that now. I'm not really sure how okay she would be with me and her brother, together, so to speak. "I should go." Edward said and my stomach dropped. "But I'll call you later Bella." There was the double meaning again. I smiled weakly at him as he left. When I heard the door shut close Alice came forward.

"You told him?" I nodded. "Edward? My brother? You told him that you were…?" She trailed off, not knowing if it would upset me to hear the word. I nodded again and sat down at the kitchen table. "He didn't make you tell him did he? He can be really pushy when-"

"Alice. He didn't make me tell him. I told him because..." I couldn't finish. She was still looking at me, probably wanting me to continue. "I bumped into him yesterday when you called and we had coffee here and-"Alice didn't let me finish. Her mouth opened onto a shocked "o".

"Please tell me you didn't." What was she talking about? "Bella." Her voice was a little disappointed. "You are healing and you jumping into bed with my brother is not going to help matters-"

"Alice!" I was shocked. How could she think that of me? "We didn't sleep together. But…we did kiss." The last statement caught her off guard but to my surprise she didn't look mad.

"Oh." Was all that she said and she sat down, opposite me. "I see." Did she really? Did she se that I was absolutely in love with her brother?

"You do?" I asked carefully.

"You like him?" All I could do was nod. I though that was obvious.

"Are you okay with that? I mean… I'll understand if you don't want me seeing him or anything." I was lying a lot these days. Not seeing him made my heart drop to my stomach. But Alice surprised me by smiling at me.

"You look like I'm gonna give you and electric shock at any moment." She giggles. "Yes I'm okay with it. I really am." She smiles and hugs me. I breathe out in relief. "I have seen how you look at him and he at you." Her last comment caught me off guard and I smiled weakly. Alice retreats to her room, all the while shooting all the details of her and Jasper's day and nigh. I couldn't say way too much info enough, but eventually she got it and I locked myself into my room, waiting pathetically, for Edward to call.

I started getting bored and cleaned my room. As I was making my bed the phone rang. I all but launched at it on the other side of my bed, all whilst screaming at Alice 'I got it!' Finally retrieving it I answered, breathlessly.

"Bella?" I smiled.

**AN: ****So now I'll need you help. You say you want to continue so I'll need some fuel. I was considering this the last chapter so… Reviews please!!!!!! **


	9. Another ending

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait. It has been hectic in my world now with school and so I haven't had time to write and then when I had written I had to read it and gah! It was stressful. But anyway… here it is! ….. Reviews please!!!! **

_Another ending _

Over the past few weeks, or months rather – wow, has time gone that fast? – I have been dealing… more than I have in the last 5 months. No one else knew about what had happened to me and in a way I was glad. I was ashamed and never wanted others to know. In another way I felt like a coward. To cowardly to speak up and not let this vile creature hurt anyone else. But… having Edward by my side has been beyond amazing. When I had doubts he asked if I wanted to tell anyone and my answer was always 'no' and he respected that. I didn't think gentlemen existed anymore, chivalry gone, and all that was left of the male specie were horny, insecure, boneheaded beings called men, or rather boys, with the way that they are acting nowadays they shouldn't have the right to be called men. But not Edward. He has been so supportive and not once pressured me into anything. But dealing does come with some downs. Alice has taking a liking to how I have progressed and as of now I was "fine", for a lack of better words, and that meant that she could resume to her old self, meaning; shopping and lots of it.

I love Alice, I really do, but the shopping's ridiculous. Human beings do not need this much clothes. But if I even try to refuse she "understands" and gives me the most pathetically 'sad' face which makes me cave every time. But the trips were less crucial than before, it's down to a minimum of 4 hours, 6 at the most.

Besides the frantic shopping, work's a plague. You'd think it was the boss but no, not this time. This time I was being tortured by the boss's daughter, Jessica. The girl knew nothing of journalism and the only way she could ever get this job was because of her father. It hadn't been said out load but it was obvious. She was an unnatural blonde with big, fake, blue eyes and unhealthy-looking tanned skin. Her teeth, though, I couldn't say anything bad about, they were perfectly white and straight. I hated it.

Jessica was supposed to "help me" with my articles. Apparently they needed supervision from someone who probably couldn't even work an espresso machine. The only thing she managed to do was to either; sit by her desk, chat in her cell phone, doing her nails or say "sure" and "of course" at every request I had, only to go back to what she was doing before and act like I hadn't just asked her for something. Maybe it was the boss after all. Most, probably, would have complained but not me and you want to know why? Because she has her father wrapped around her little fingers and got everything she wanted. If I even though of uttering that his "little princess" was doing a "bad", understatement of the year, job, he would surely fire me, and so I held my tongue. It was difficult not to have a fit every time I saw her but I managed. I'm still not sure how exactly.

Edward had been such a frequent visitor that he was practically living with us. He was always there for dinner and breakfast but I wasn't complaining, nor would I start to. I think anybody would not be let down by having someone more like a Greek god that a human staying with them during all times of the day. But there were the occasional times where he had to leave. I always had problem sleeping then. Go figure.

The three of us was eating dinner one night when the phone rang. Feeling frustrated I offered to go and pick it up. If it was a telemarketer I was going to have a hissy fit so bad I would get a headache from it. Who do they think they are, really?

"Is this Miss Swan?" A deep male voice asked me.

"Yes? Who is this? " I responded with a slightly shaking voice. I didn't like his tone of voice, it made me anxious.

"This is Officer Howard, at the police station. A few weeks ago, we got in a call, saying you had been raped a while back and a description of the man doing it. We now have a few suspects in custody and we want you to come here and…" his voice trailed off in my head. The rest of what he said didn't register. I could only hear a slight ringing in my ears and feel the pulse in my head. I started getting dizzy. I let out a huge breath of air that I didn't realise I was holding. Called in? I didn't do it. Why would he say that? I haven't told anyone except…

"Miss Swan?" Those two syllables brought me back to reality and I could hear everything clear again. I looked at the table and my expression obviously wasn't right. Both Alice and Edward stopped eating and looked at me with confused expressions.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding." With that I hung up the phone and glared at the both of them. I could feel the heat rising all over me, I was furious.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward left his chair and came up and put his hands on my shoulders. I recoiled and he looked hurt. Good. He should be. He promised he wouldn't say anything. How could he do this to me?

"How could you do this to me?" It was a whisper but he heard it and I could feel tears starting to well over. "You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"Bella. Who was on the phone? I haven't said any-"

"Don't lie to me Edward!" The tears swelled over and they wouldn't stop.

"I'm not lying. Bella-"This time, Alice cut in.

"Bella, who was on the phone?" Her expression was serious. I looked at her and wiped away my tears.

"It was someone from the police station. _Apparently_ I reported that I had been raped," I noticed Edward flinch at the word, "and I reported it, with a description of the man raping me!" I was yelling now. The tears swelled over but now they were mostly angry tears. I had a tendency to cry when I was upset. Edward looked stunned and confused. He quickly understood and started rambling.

"Bella I _swear_ I haven't said anything to anyone." He stared me straight in the eyes and before I could believe him, or not, Alice spoke up.

"He didn't say anything Bella. I did." I froze and slowly looked at Alice like she was insane.

"What?" I said in a barely-there-whisper.

"I think it was the best thing. I just rang in there and said I was you and gave them the description. He should be stopped and you can't move on until-"

"Alice!" I screamed at her. I had never really screamed at her in seriousness. Only when I didn't wan to go shopping, but she didn't seem surprised that I was lashing out on her. "I told you that in confident and you just went and told the police, again after I specifically ask you not to ever tell anyone! How could you do this to me?!" I see that she was about to speak and cut her off. "I don't care why you did it. The fact is that I told you something that I didn't want you to blab to everyone, like me getting raped was nothing!" Alice made a move towards me and I move away, putting my hands up. "I don't want to hear it Alice. I don't even want to look at you right now!" With that, I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut. Neither Edward nor Alice came after me and I was thankful. I sat down in the corner and started to sob. I tried not to make too much noise.

I could hear the two of them fighting, barely making out the words. I didn't care. It felt like my chest was ripping itself open and I couldn't stop it. How could she utter it? This is the only thing I have ever wanted from her, to keep secret. Doesn't she care? The questions kept going over and over in my head until I got a headache and I lowered my head to my knees. I clutched my arms around my chest and closed my eyes, willing unconsciousness to take me, which it did.

I woke up in my room but I was not on the floor. In fact, I was much too comfortable and I was not alone either. I didn't panic. I knew who it was; it could only be one person. The one that had been with me for so long and I was so dependant on. I smiled and turned around and froze. It wasn't Edward. I stared into two dark eyes who stared back at me. The eyes were so dark they could pass for black. The smile that was on the face scared me. It was wicked and mischievous.

"Good morning Bella." He said in a nice and calm voice. I tried to jump from the bed but strong, too strong, arms pulled me back and he kept me close to his chest. He put his big hand on my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I thrashed but he was to strong. He was before, why shouldn't he now? He pinned me down to the bed. I did as last time. I thrashed and tried to bite his hand bit he didn't let go. I felt my clothes rip and in the distance I heard someone calling for me. I wanted to scream to let the person know I was here, that I needed help, that _he_ was here. That's when I felt two other sets of hands push down my arms and the man on top of me disappeared.

My room was dark, it was still night, not the sunny morning that I had just witnessed. I was still thrashing and I heard a voice, trying to calm me. I looked and saw the face. The face that I had wanted to see in the morning, the one person that was always with me. Edward. I stopped thrashing and he let me go. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. I could hear his voice 'Shhushing' and saying 'everything will be okay'. It was the only thing he could say. But at that moment it didn't feel like it was going to be okay, it felt like my whole world was crashing down on me.

After what seemed like hours, I released Edward and he wiped away my tears. I didn't meet his eyes and he wasn't having that. He put his hand, gently, under my yaw and lifted my head.

"Bella." He said slowly. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this talk. "Don't get me wrong now, but I think that you should go to the police station." I stared at him and was about to speak but he cut me off. "I'm furious that Alice said anything, betraying your trust, but the fact is that she did say something and now you can do something about it. If it really is him," I flinched at the though of actually seeing him, "then he should be stopped from doing this to someone else." I didn't know what to say. I had said this over and over again but apparently neither of them could get it in their heads.

"Edward. I can't do that," my voice was breaking and I cleared it before speaking any further, "it's too much. It hurts too much." My voice was a mere whisper in the end and his hand let me lower my head.

"But," Edward began and I looked at him. "If you don't go then there might me a chance that this man, if it is him," his voice got angry but he managed to calm himself, "then you can get him to never hurt anyone ever again." I tried to make up something that would get me out of it but I saw his logic, it didn't mean I liked it. I didn't want anyone else going through what I went through. I sighed in defeat and nodded slightly. Edward hugged me close, telling me it's the right thing to do. He left so I could get dressed and I had some time to think. What am I doing? I could feel the heat rising and my heart beating faster and faster. I found myself being more nervous about picking out my clothes to see my potential rapist than I am going on a date. My mind really was messed up, the irony was just ridiculous.

I made it, getting decent, and I left my room. Alice and Edward were in the kitchen, sitting by the table, eating breakfast, in silence I might add with tension floating through the air. I looked at the clock. Huh. It was only 10:00. As I entered, both of them looked up and Alice had a soft smile on her lips but I though I could feel a bit of smugness from her and I grimaced.

"Come on Bella. It's going to-"I raised my hand I the air and she fell silent.

"Don't Alice. I'm still angry with you and really don't want to be told I'm doing the right thing." She nodded and after a fast eaten breakfast, I didn't know I was that hungry, Edward and I were ready to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" I shook my head as Edward helped me on with my coat.

"I actually wanted to go alone but that's not happening." I sighed but wasn't really upset about Edward following me there.

As I was sitting in the passenger seat everything felt like slow motion but time still went as quickly as it always did. I could hear a slight ringing in my head again and my pulse was suddenly very loud. I was looking out the window and breathing very heavily and apparently loudly. I jumped as Edward's hand grasped mine and his thumb drew circles on my hand, calming me, a bit.

"Bella," it was like he purred the words, "you need to relax, it will all be fine, I promise." He looked me straight in the eyes and I was about to tell him to watch the road when I noticed the car was still, by a stop sign. As we waited we stared at each other. It was like the atmosphere was buzzing with unknown electricity. My hand that Edward held felt like it was vibrating, but in a good way. His eyes were scorching into mine and I had a sudden urge to jump him (for a lack of a better word) but I came crashing back down to reality as the car behind us honked. Both of us jumped and Edward quickly drove away. The rest of the drive was in silence until we stopped in front of the police station. I felt like a person on death row. Walking down the hall, knowing you were going to meet your end, well not really death for me, but the feeling must be the same. I though I was going to pass out or start hyperventilating.

We were brought to a small and dark room.

"We're going to have the suspects brought in and you can tell if the man raping you is in there. Don't worry; they won't be able to see you." The inspector finished. I didn't register his name; I barely managed to shake his hand. I was breathing loudly and Edward, again, took my hand in a way to comfort me but it did little for me this time. I was too nervous, to hyped up. I both did and didn't want to see him. I didn't want to ever see the man doing that horrible thing to me ever again. Then I wanted to see him to be the one responsible for putting him away. I had never been this nervous before. Not when I got my first kiss, not when I first had sex, not even when I, at one time and one time only, thought I was pregnant and waited for the results and prayed that the one line wouldn't turn into two. I have no idea why I was thinking about that at a time like this.

The world was moving in slow motion again as we waited and waited. Finally they brought out the men in custody and right when we were about to see their faces I turned away. I was afraid I would drop to the floor. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and I brought a hand to my face. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing in slowly.

"Ma'am?" I heard someone utter. "You need to turn around-"

"Yes!" I hissed and turned my focus on him. "I do realise that but can you just give me one freakin' minute?!" I almost yelled at him. He really seemed afraid and shut up. Wise choice of him. Edward pressed his lips together in a way to, I though, block out the laughter that was about to escape. He smiled at me and I nodded. I slowly turned around and gazed at the man standing in a line against the back wall. I took a look from the left to right and at the last face one on the far right I stopped breathing. It was him. I would recognise his face and appearance anywhere. He was there. He was in the next room. Suddenly he was too close. He was way too close. Edward noticed my tensed behaviour and came up behind me. I jumped when he brought his hands to my shoulders. I spun around and buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I shut my eyes close and prayed to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Which one?" The inspector brought me out of my haze. He was really getting on my nerves now. How could someone be so impatient and not regard my feelings? I tried to find my voice but it was momentarily lost. I tried to clear my throat but the only words that left were whispered, breathy ones.

"The one on the far right." The inspector apparently hadn't heard.

"What did you say?" This time Edward spoke up and his voice was highly annoyed.

"She said the one on the far right." He brought his chin to the top of my head. I could feel and hear him breathe in my scented hair and he seemed to be trembling. Was he really that mad? The man had charges of rape and assault brought on him and I was assured he would go to prison for a really long time.

"It's over now love." Edward said as we were leaving and I smiled at him. I took his hand and we walked out of the station.

It was over and I could finally have everything I wanted, which is Edward. It always has been and always will be.

**AN: So this will be the final chapter. But if you do have thoughts of another story and such, I'm always open for suggestions. ****Please excuse my spelling and grammar. I'm really tired and only read through once. I'm always happy when I get some reviews!!! =D **


	10. Epilouge

**AN: Many of you wanted me to continue and as I always thought the story were finished I will do a small prologue. This is only because I'm on small writers block from my newest story. **

_Epilogue_

I was having a good dream, a really good dream. This was new for me. I was used to being terrorised by my fears and memories in my dreams. But not tonight, or morning, or whatever.

In my dream; both Edward and I were off on some far away island where we would not be interrupted by anyone or anything.

I was in a light sleep on the beach, which we had all to ourselves, when I was abruptly awakened by small but very cold water droplets. My eyes instinctively shot open and got blinded by the harsh sunlight. I sat up to fast and felt my head get lightheaded. I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry." Came the apology from a vey amused voice. I looked up and found Edward standing near with a towel, drying himself off.

"It's fine." I said and lay down again to resume my tanning/sleeping.

"You're really not gonna go in?" He asked seriously.

"But it's so warm up here." I say, smiling up at him. "I don't know many people who'd willingly go down to the gold." I didn't' know if I was making sense but didn't really care.

"That doesn't make any sense." I sighed and closed my eyes again. But my eyes didn't remain closed as I felt the lightest of touches on my arm. I watched the hand move up, over my arm, shoulder, up my neck and at last; to cradle my cheek. Edward moved my head to the side and gently put his lips to mine.

I kissed him back with intensity and the kiss quickly grew. Before I knew it, I was pressed into the sand and Edward was hovering over me. One of my legs was between his and the one that was free wrapped itself around his waist. I freed the other one and wrapped it around him as well. My hands instinctive went into that gorgeous hair of his. Although, his hands weren't in my hair. One of his hands was firmly on my hip, his thumb drawing aimless circles.

The other one was slowly inching up my body, starting from the knee. As he passed my thigh he gave it a squeeze and I moaned into his mouth. The palm of his hand laid plat against my stomach and felt so cool from the swim. Just as it were about to rise even farther, Edward spoke.

"Bella." But the second time seemed more like a question.

"Bella?" What was going on? My dream was gone and I could see the light shining through my closed eyelids. I groaned in frustration and heard a soft chuckle. I was quite irritated about my dream being interrupted but then I remembered; reality is so much better than dreaming.

"Good morning love." A voice greeted me as my eyelids fluttered open and I looked up at my miracle. How anyone could look that good in the morning was beyond me. Personally; my hair always looked like a haystack and just the look that you first had, waking up, kind of repulsed me. But not Edward's. He always looked like the god that he was and now angel, for he had a cup of coffee in his hand that I was sure belonged to me, since there was another on the nightstand. "Good dream I presume?" The way he said it made me believe that he was keeping something from me.

"Mornin'," I answered groggily and he chuckled at that. I yawned and stretched and could hear the bones cracking in my neck; that felt good.

"Must you keep doing that?" I looked up at him with a questionable look on my face.

"Do what?" I asked perplexed.

"Crack your neck. Sounds like you're going to beak it." I chuckled lightly and then responded.

"I'm not that breakable." I took the cup from his hands and took a sip of the steaming hot beverage. "And yes... It was a good dream." I got a kiss on the forehead and then Edward headed for the bathroom and I heard the water come on as he stepped into the shower. "Really good." I mumbled in afterthought.

I got up and walked out of the bedroom of our new house. It's been a week since we moved in and there were still a lot of boxes that were thrown around in a messy manner but we were in no rush to get everything out of the way. The house wasn't big but that didn't matter. It had two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, garage, living room, patio and balcony. It was a picture of perfection in my opinion. Something I've always wanted. I loved the city but one could only take so much of the gas, cars and absolutely no nature and wildlife before one would go insane or become severely depressed.

I dragged myself downstairs, through the living room, to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. The kitchen was probably the only room in the house that wasn't overflowing with boxes and unpacked things. The patio was right outside the kitchen and it just made the house even more perfect. The only thing that really did piss me off was the weather. But when you move to the small town of Forks, Washington, known as one of the rainiest places in the country, you're bound to hate the weather, even just a little.

The reason we moved here was just a freakish accident. We were driving through, my father lives near here and saw the house had a 'for sale' sign. It was too good to be true, the house I mean. But given the rain, it was bout to be a flaw here and there. But that didn't matter. So we would have to spend a lot of the time indoors, which was fine by me, loads more alternatives if you'd ask me.

But right now it was not raining, but snowing. I wasn't that much for rain but snow on the other hand I liked, even loved. While the rain just left behind wet grounds, snow covered them like a cover up. It was so beautiful. The back yard was completely free of footprints and likings and the ground was completely smooth. I walked up to the French doors and looked out over the lawn. _Our_ lawn. The though of having something together, Edward and I, always made me smile and sigh contently.

Edward's arms encircled me from the back and he laid his head on my shoulder, letting it tip so that we were resting, cheek to cheek.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly, gazing out the window to the smooth plane of the snow covered lawn.

"It is… but I do have to say that you, my dear, are far more beautiful than all the snow there is out there." I blushed at his words. I never could get over the sincere flattery and that it sounded so natural for him to say things like that. I moved my head and he did the same and I pressed my lips to his. It was short and sweet but equally as powerful as a longer one. We resumed looking out the window and after a while of comfortable silence Edward poke.

"So what was your dream about?" There it was; the same expression from before. The small smirk that was playing around his lips and the mischievous glint in his eyes. Then I tensed. _Shit!_ Had he heard my dream? I did know I had a habit of talking in my sleep but… but… no!

"Ehm… I-" I kept on stuttering and then dodged his question and asked; "Was I talking in my sleep?" The question was quiet but I knew he had heard me. I turned around, breaking from his grasp and looked him in the eyes.

"You did. Although, there wasn't so much talking as just noise." I could feel my face heating and I heard Edward chuckle again. I buried my face in my hands. I didn't matter how comfortable I was around Edward, it would still embarrass me a great deal. I felt Edward tugging at my hands to free my face and him being so stronger, he succeeded.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know."

"Maybe not but I am, obviously."

He smirked at that and walked forward. I backed and soon hit the cold glass of the French doors. I shivered slightly but it had nothing to do with the glass. His eyes were smouldering and my breath was caught.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head but had feeling he would just leave it at that. "No?" I shook my head again and he was closer now. His chest was pressed against mine and my heart was fluttering, waiting for an opportunity to break out.

"Then how about I ask you?" He didn't wait for me to respond. "Did the dream… how should I put this… finish?" The smirk was still in place and I swallowed but couldn't find my voice and I shook my head 'no' again.

"Well then. We wouldn't want that would we?" With that, his lips came down on mine and there was no time for talking as we continued in bliss where my dream had left of.

**AN: Again: excuse my spelling and grammar! I know I'm not the greatest in that department but I try. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it's not so long but that's not really the most important thing, you know. **

**I love reviews!!!! Even if you didn't like it…. ****tell me! PLZ! =D **


End file.
